All Too Well
by Wannabe Ginger
Summary: Allison's first case after Joe died
1. Chapter 1

Allison looked at her alarm clock. It was time to get ready for work. Her first day of work, or at least her first day since Joe died. She had tried to go back to work about a week after the funeral but she broke down crying before she could get out of her car. Devalos was very understanding and let her take as much time as she would need. She felt like if she was ever going to be able to go back it would have to be now.

Allison hadn't had any dreams or visions since the dream Joe sent her. Or at least no dreams until the one she had last night, but that wasn't like the dreams she had had before it was just different and she couldn't explain why. The girls had each had a dream where Joe had told them that he didn't want to leave them and that he loved them and he would watch over them. She was guessing he had somehow been blocking her dreams, but she wasn't sure why.

Allison had just walked into the kitchen to pour a cup of coffee when Bridgett handed her a cup. She gave her daughter a slight smile as she put the cup up to her lips. As she took a drink she watched her daughters eat their breakfasts as quietly and quickly as possible.

They all piled into the car. They drove halfway to school before Marie attempted to talk.

"Mommy when will we see him again? I miss daddy."

"I don't know sweetheart, I miss him too." The rest of the car ride the girls were quiet not wanting to upset their mother before she went to work. They knew what happened the last time she tried to go back. Allison dropped the girls off at school after a short goodbye, that now always concluded with I love you, and drove to work. She walked into the building and took a deep breath. She walked into Devalos' office. He smiled at her,

"Welcome back Allison, ready to go back to work? There's a case we should go check out." Allison nodded and followed him out the door. Lee met them at the house. When they got inside Allison gasped, the victim had a bullet hole through the chest, his shoulder, and his leg. Obviously the murderer wanted him to suffer.

"Lee, who is that?"

"That is Bart Logan, his wife phoned it in last night. She's a choir director at the high school. She got home late last night after a show choir competition. She found him here and called the police, her two sons were upstairs sleeping."

"Oh my god that's terrible." Allison looked around the living room, she saw a crooked picture frame. She walked over and touched it.

She saw a young woman standing in the living room. She was pointing a gun at Bart, Allison could see her lips moving but she couldn't hear anything she said. Then she heard the gun fire 4 times.

"Wait, the victim has three wounds, but four bullets were fired. That means somewhere around here is another bullet. And the person who shot him was a young woman; she was short with a medium build. She had a ski mask on so I couldn't see her face." They all glanced around the room for the missing bullet. Lee glanced at his watch. Devalos looked at his watch too.

"Allison, could you go back to the office and talk to his wife? I'll keep looking for the bullet."

"Yeah sure." She went back to their building. She saw a short woman with red hair waiting next to Devalos' office. "Are you Mrs. Logan?"

"Yes I am, they told me I should come tell you guys about what I saw. I don't know what help I really am I just found him on our floor."

"Well let's go in here and talk about what you know," they both sat down and Allison continued, "What time did you find your husband?"

"I got home around midnight, but I went upstairs to check on the boys before I found him. Oh my god, what if one of my sons had gone downstairs and found him? This is all my fault. I just had to offer to take some students home when their car wouldn't start. I could've prevented this." Allison could see the tears she was failing at holding back.

"No, I have a feeling that if you had been home it would've been you on the floor. You see sometimes I see things in my dreams or when I touch something that help a case. I haven't had any dreams in over a month but I had one last night where some girl said 'I can't believe I didn't make it. I'm going to get rid of her.' I didn't think much of it this morning but we think your husband's killer was a young woman, I could've had this dream about her."

"It is my fault. I'm the reason my husband is dead. It's my fault my boys will never hear their daddy tell them good night or that he loves them again."

"It's not your fault." The new widow glanced up at Allison.

"Do you know what it's like to know your children will never hear their dad's voice again?"

"Actually I do, my husband was coming home from a business trip and his plane went down in the Pacific, trust me I know the feeling. And you'll hate yourself and blame yourself, but you have to remember that your kids are going through it too, and they're going to need you to tell them everything's fine. You're all they have left now and you need to pull yourself together just enough so they know you're all going to make it through."

"You make sense but it is just so hard." She started crying again.

"I know." Allison stood up and gave this poor woman a hug. She knew all too well what it felt like.


	2. Chapter 2

Allison and the girls were sitting in the living room watching tv after dinner. Allison looked at her watch and turned off the tv.

"Girls time for bed. Go get ready and I'll be there in a minute." The girls ran off to their rooms. Allison went to her room to change, turning off the lights as she passed them. As she hit that last light she had a vision.

There was a girl talking to the victim's wife.

"But why didn't I make it in? I am as good as those other girls that got in. If not better."

"Listen Haley, you can try again next year if you'd like."

"But you let Kay in and last year I got in when she didn't. All she did was hold that stupid microphone behind the risers until they needed it."

"She tried out again and made it, it's not really your business to know, but she tried really hard to make it in this year. She would come in and practice her dancing and singing during study hall. If you had put as much effort into making it as she did you might have made it."

"But she's not good and she's too quiet."

"Hey, she has come out of her shell this past year. Once she gets comfortable she can be loud and you can hear how she really is. I know you two had a falling out a while ago but you don't have to be like this just because she made it in."

"Falling out? How can you not see what a terrible person she is?"

"I don't see it because she's not, on one of the trips back from a competition last year I saw her crying and she told me her side. Even if it was exaggerated she is not a terrible person. She was just tired of putting up with things that were hurting her. You were hurting her even if you didn't realize it."

The vision stopped. She never saw the killer, but at least she had a first name. Allison went and tucked the girls in. She went to her room and looked on the school's website. Maybe just maybe there would be a picture of the girl with a caption on the music page. She checked the music page and saw a picture of three girls and Mrs. Logan. One girl was wearing black jeans and a black tank top holding a sign saying crew, another girl was wearing a halter vest with lime green rhinestones and a black skirt with leggings, the third girl wore the same thing except her halter top was purple. The girl in green and the girl who was in crew were on both sides of Mrs. Logan and she had her arms around them. But the girl in purple was sort of out of place. Allison looked at the caption, it said,

"Kay Felice, Jamie Logan, Jane Wilson, and Haley Orberto after the last show choir performance."

So now she knew what the suspect looked like. But now Allison was worried. If this girl would kill her choir director's husband because she didn't make it into show choir, what would she do to make sure the teacher was gone? Allison called Devalos. She awoke Bridgett and told her she was going out for a bit and to watch Marie.

Allison arrived at the Logan house right as Devalos did. They saw a car they hadn't seen before. It worried them and Allison ran to the back door. She saw it was busted. She ran in the house silently. She heard a woman talking.

"Haley, listen I don't know why you want to do this to me but you can't do this. If you're still mad that Kay got in and you didn't this is the wrong way to deal with it. My boys need to have at least one parent. Please don't do this."

"Oh you had better believe I'm still mad. I am better than Kay at everything. You had to of made a mistake."

"You really hate Kay so much you would be willing to kill me? I can't believe you; I used to think you were such a nice sweet girl. But now I see the truth."

"If you were going off of what Kay has told you about me, you're wrong."

"She had told me that you used to be nice but you changed. But I'm not going off of what she had told me that night. You were the one who shot my husband weren't you?"

"Yep, you see I was hoping to catch you but then I got here and realized that you were at a competition. So I shot your husband. See if you had picked me instead of Kay this wouldn't have happened. Even if she would want revenge she would never do anything that would cause you any pain. If anything she would just go home and cry about it and cut herself. Like she should."

"Hey, don't you dare say something like that! When she had opened up about what happened last year between you guys she told me that she struggles with self harm, so don't you dare say she should. She is a fragile enough person she would. She pretends to be strong for the sake of me and Jane, but if you were to look into her eyes you would be able to see that she isn't. If you shoot me now like you want think about what you'll do to people like her."

"If it was anyone but her I might care."

Allison had heard enough she had walked up behind the girl and pulled her hand back taking the gun away from her.

"Guess what. You've been caught."

Allison stayed behind. Mrs. Logan just stood where she had been and started to cry. Allison walked up to her and gave her a hug.

"Thank you for saving my life. I don't know what the kids would've done if I was gone."

"I was just doing my job, don't worry you'll be safe from her now." Allison left about an hour later and drove home. She saw the girls sleeping like they didn't have a care in the world. She changed and laid down in her bed. "Hey Joe, I made it through my first case back. Thank you for giving me my dreams back so I could help that woman. I love you" Allison fell asleep and Joe appeared and held her in his arms until she woke up.


End file.
